Got It Memorized?
by AimingForMadness
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been lovers since Roxas's freshman year in highschool. But when Roxas suddenly leaves Axel for Xion, Axel is crushed. But he soon notices there's something off about Xion... ...A twist on Roxas, Axel, and Xion's rocky relationship in Days...
1. Chapter 1

Roxas's PoV

"Roxas!" A familiar voice yells. I know that voice. Self-assured, sly, and seductive. At least that's how he usually sounds.

"Wait, Roxas!" He cries more urgently. Was that…a note of…_fear _in his voice?

I spin around to face him as he skids to a stop in front of me- there couldn't be more than three inches between us. I watch the sweat trail down his pale face as he catches his breath, doubled-over with his hands on his knees.

"Damn, Roxas. I've been runnin' after you for the last ten minutes. Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

"Yeah, I heard." I reply dully, looking into his bright green eyes, where his perpetual grin doesn't quite reach. He straightens up, running a gloved hand through his spiky red hair uneasily.

"Look, Rox. Xion's bad news. There's something a bit off about her. It's hard to explain right now, but… I need you to avoid her at all costs."

His voice shakes and his hands grip my upper arms.

"Why, Axel? You know what I think? I think you're just jealous because you thought I belonged to you, and you can't _stand _to see me with anyone else. I'm surprised you didn't have me branded: **PROPERTY OF AXEL **on my friggin' neck!" I yell at him furiously, my lips curling in a vicious snarl.

He pulls away from me abruptly, shock and hurt evident in his liquid green eyes. But here comes the best part. I lower my voice to a deadly whisper.

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Axel. _Got it memorized?" _

I watch with detached interest as he visibly flinches, his hand reaching out to hover just above my cheek, his face crumbling like a cookie.

Axel's PoV

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Axel. _Got it memorized?"_

_Got it memorized? _How could three little words- words that I had said myself, nonetheless- hurt so much? God, how many times had I said that to him?

_**FLASHBACKS **_

__On the first day we met. _My name's Axel. Got it memorized? _

About a week or so since he had started our high school. I had been showing him the ropes. But the kid was a little like a zombie. You couldn't really tell if he was getting any of this. He looked at his class schedule, but had no idea how to find any of his classes. _You hafta look around. Sometimes what you're after is sitting right under your nose. Got it memorized? _

One evening at our usual hang out – on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. I turned to him, studying his unruly blond hair, his small form. His deep blue eyes meet mine innocently. I leaned into him suddenly, pressing my lips against his. The boy gasped in surprise, allowing me to slip my tongue in between his parted lips, exploring the inside of his mouth. I deepened the kiss, my hands in his soft golden hair. I pulled away, biting his lower lip as I did. He moaned softly.

I grinned at him in delight. He was a delicate pink- just the way I liked him.

_A-Axel…_ he stuttered, his face stunned and embarrassed.

_Yeah, Roxas? Got it memorized? _

_**END OF FLASHBACKS **_

I never meant for him to feel this way. All those times I told him to do something…and he just did it without question…I had no idea It made him feel like a _puppet. _

All those times I was ruthlessly dominant…Well he'd just have to get over that. The bedroom is MY domain.

This was all Xion's fault. That damn whore. I know the things she says to him. Telling him I use him, that he is just a form of entertainment to me. I'd smash her face in, but for the fact that Roxas would kill me…Aw, Roxas…_can't you see I love you? _

Xion's PoV

"Come on, Roxas," I said, taking the blond's hand. His hands were so soft…why weren't mine like that? "You shouldn't worry about _Axel _anymore. Now you've got me," I smile sweetly, teasing the collar of his t-shirt with my free hand.

"I know. It's just I really hurt his feelings. I could see it in his face…"

"Roxas. Remember what I told you. It's just a façade. I hate to see him toying with your emotions like that," I say coquettishly, tugging at his lips with my own.

He shouldn't be thing about Axel, he should be thinking about _me. _


	2. Taking Out The Trash

Author's note: Thanks so much to all you fabulous people who read the last chapter! I was so surprised and ecstatic to find that people liked it! I was literally fangirling over my fans! ^-^ I hope this second chapter measures up. Also, all appearing characters belong to Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix. Please read and review. Spelling/grammar corrections are appreciated

Roxas's PoV

I wake up Monday morning and blink at the bright light streaming in from my bedroom window. I lazily roll out of bed and shuffle towards the kitchen to pour myself some Fruity Pebbles.

After I finish eating, get dressed, and brush my teeth, I peer out of the window.

_Where's Axel? _

Then yesterday hits me square in the face. He's not coming at all. I dumped him.

My stomach turns and my throat feels as if it's about to close up as a panicky feeling starts to take over.

_What the hell have I done? _

I pick up the phone and dial Axel's number. He answers after the second ring.

"Hello?" He says throatily.

I slow my breathing. I can't believe I didn't even last a day.

_He doesn't care about you. You don't need him. He played you for a fool, _

I tell myself firmly

"Hello? Roxas?"

I hang up.

Axel's PoV

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself, putting my cell in the pocket of my black jeans. I grab my book bag, car keys and am heading for the door when I notice a note on the counter.

**TAKE OUT YOUR TRASH **

**-MOM **

I sigh and pull the overflowing trash bag out of the bathroom wastebasket. It's filled with empty cans of hairspray. I tie it shut, and then toss it over my shoulder as I walk out of the front door. I toss the trash bag in the bed of my truck then walk around to the front.

I hear a satisfying growl as I start the engine. I pull out of the driveway and head up the road, blond hair and blue eyes on my mind.

When I get to school, I walk through the halls without seeing them. I wave at people without really acknowledging them. I stop abruptly, and look up. I'm at Roxas's locker. He's in front of me, taking books out for his first few classes.

"Hey, Roxas, you okay?" I say, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He replies, turning to face me. He takes a step back so my hand falls from his shoulder.

"Well you called this morning and hung up, and I just wanted to know if you were okay," I smile weakly.

"Why do you care?" He narrows his ocean blue eyes at me.

"Because I'm your-" I stop myself from saying _boyfriend_, reminding myself that I'm not anymore. "Because I do. Roxas I-"

"You _what_?" He says icily.

I don't want to say it. I don't want to say it. I've got my pride.

I guess I can swallow my pride, just this once.

"Roxas, I love you." His eyes soften, but he doesn't say anything. We just look at each other for what feels like hours. Finally, Roxas breaks the stare, and looks down at the ground. When he looks back up at me, his eyes are cold again.

"You don't love shit," He hisses, slamming his locker door shut, the sound echoing in my head. He turns and walks away, leaving me frozen.

I grit my teeth. That's it. I opened up my heart to him. Now I'm going to break his.

Xion's PoV

"Hey, Roxas," I say seductively, running a hand through his hair as I sit down next to him at the lunch table.

"Hey, Xion. Where's your lunch?" He replies, glancing at me.

"Right here." I wave a poptart in his face. "Where's _yours_?"

"I'm not hungry," He shrugs, staring across the cafeteria. I follow his gaze to see Axel talking animatedly to a group of people. That damn redhead.

"So, Roxas, I was thinking about dying my hair red," I say, trying to bring his attention back to me.

He looks at me sharply. "Why would you do that?"

"I dunno. I've seen a few people with red hair, and I think it would look good on me."

"What kind of red?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe kinda like Axel's." I smile at him winningly.

Author's note: There's the second chapter. I'll post chapter three AND four next week, so be ready. ;) Have you guessed what's "off" about Xion? Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you liked it. Let me know if you didn't like it. Feedback in general is encouraged. ^-^


	3. Flying

**A/N Hey guys, I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had like three chapters on my jumpdrive but when i went to upload them it turns out my jumpdrive was broken (the thing was like 10 years old) And I lost all that work and I was gonna rewrite it but I got busy with school, and then I forgot what I wrote and what I had in mind for the plot so this story kinda got put on hiatus. Long story short, I apologize if this is sloppy, I kinda forgot what direction I had wanted the plot to go in, and if you guys are still reading thank you SO much for sticking with me :) I love you guys, please leave a review, it means alot ^ ^ **

Axel's PoV

I am driving up the road in my pick-up truck, going- _where AM I going? _Going nowhere, anywhere I suppose.

_You can burn as much gas as you like, Axel. It's not going to change the fact that Roxas dumped you. _

I curse at my inner thoughts and look out the window…_what the hell? _There's a kid lying on the side walk on the side of the road, his arms behind his head, staring at the clouds.

I slam on brakes, screeching to a halt next to him. He continues to stare at the sky.

"Hey kid!" I call out to him, rolling the passenger window down. He looks over at me, getting up and walking towards the car. He has unruly hair that sticks up all over his head, the color somewhere between dirty-blond and brown. He has bright, friendly, blue eyes and an easy smile that he flashes at me as he approaches the window.

"What were you doing lying on the sidewalk, kid?"

He looked about Roxas's age, but he had a childlike innocence about him that made him seem younger.

"Thinking," he replies simply, peering at the inside of my vehicle.

"About what?"

"Flying," he replies, as if that should be obvious.

_This kid is weird. But I like him. _

"You need a ride?" I say, smiling at him, amused.

"Sure." He opens the door and gets in, buckling his seat belt.

_That kid trusts way too easily. I could be a sex offender for all he knows. _

"I'm Sora," he grins broadly, holding a hand out for me to shake. Sora…Where had I heard that name before?

"Axel." I say, not taking his hand, but raising a brow at him.

"Oh, you're the one who's dating Roxas, right?"

I look at him sharply.

"We broke up. You know Roxas?"

"Sure. I'm his older brother."

I mentally slap myself in the head. His brother, duh. That's where I had heard his name before. Their parents had split up, and their mom had taken Sora while their dad had taken Roxas. The two never talked anymore, and you could hardly get Roxas to talk _about _him. I had the feeling Roxas resented Sora.

"So where to, Sora?"

"I dunno, you're the one who wanted to give me a ride." He shrugs.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"Ice-cream it is, then."

Roxas's PoV

I look up at Xion as she leans down to brush her lips across mine. She's dyed her hair red, and while I haven't said anything about it, it gives me a weird feeling. I don't like it. But I push those thoughts to the back of my mind as I focus on the mischievous girl sitting on top of me, her hands and lips teasing my upper half.

I am powerfully aware of those hands, making my skin tingle everywhere they touch. I become more and more tense as they near the waistband of my pants. I don't know if I can do this. I've never been with anyone except Axel…Xion's a girl, this is a whole other ballgame! I feel a sweat break out on my forehead as she unbuttons my pants. I push her hands away gently.

"Xion, I don't know about this. It's too soon, don't you think?" I smile nervously.

"Come on, Roxas," she pouts, drawing circles around my nipple with her fingertip. She looks up at me seductively with her pretty, pouting mouth, her porcelain complexion, and her big, green eyes.

_Wait, WHAT?! Xion doesn't have green eyes… _

I furrow my brow and look at her more closely, the color of her eyes unmistakable.

"Whats wrong?" she asks, a look of mild concern coming over her face.

"Xion…are you wearing contacts?" I ask quietly.

She blinks.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," I say, suddenly becoming furious. "Why are your eyes green?"

"I…I thought you'd like it," she replies, a plastic smile plastered to her face.

I tug on her red hair.

"Just as you thought I would like this? Get out." I say coldly.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're not Axel and you never will be," I spit the words at her, my eyes welling up with tears. "So GET OUT!"

Xion's PoV

"_You're not Axel and you never will be" _

The words echo in my mind. How could he say that to me? I'm not good enough, huh? I just don't measure up to freaking _Axel?! _

Axel, Axel, Axel. All anyone cares about is Axel! And me, what am I? Nothing. All I wanted was to have friends, to have people who love and care about me…like Axel. And now I feel empty. I was so close! I was so close to making Roxas love me…

I clench my hands into fists.

_I WILL have revenge. _

…

**A/N I will get right to work on the next chapter and hopefully will get it uploaded soon. Thanks for reading, I hope it was okay ^ ^ Please leave a review, it woud make me so happy to see what you readers think. P.S. Could use a beta.**


End file.
